


Por Todo La Eternidad

by articinterest



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articinterest/pseuds/articinterest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just them cuddling, that's it, but I mean, what more do you need am I right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por Todo La Eternidad

**Author's Note:**

> This may be out of character and really short but I think these two just need some happiness and cuddles man.

Antonio knew Lovino was standing in the doorway of the room, even though he was facing the other way. He had heard him come up the stairs ten minutes ago. Lovino has always done this, he would urge the dog up the stairs and try and walk up quietly with him so he could mask his footsteps. 

Only it never worked.

Antonio had built this house centuries ago, he knew how the walls groaned when the wind blew against them, the sound a dogs paws made on the floor and of course he knew the exact creak his stairs made when anyone walked on them.

He especially knew how Lovino sounded when he ascended those stairs. 

His poor dog Marcos had lain down in a tired pile after being awoken and herded up the stairs. Marcos was reaching his last years, the giant leonberger had gone from a bounding puppy to a lazy mound in no time. Antonio whistled and Marcos came over and plopped his head in his lap.

"You know Marcos is getting a little old for you to be herding him about." Antonio said, rubbing his dogs sleepy head. He didn't get a response from Lovino other than the shuffling of feet and a grunt. Antonio stood up and walked over to the small Italian, Lovino looked exhausted. He'd been traveling all day yesterday, trying to get back from a meeting in China as fast as possible.

The moment Antonio was within arms length of his lover, arms were wrapped around his waist and a head was being rested on his chest. Antonio put his chin to Lovino's forehead and hummed, he hadn't seen the man in two weeks. 

Lovino lifted his head and looked at Antonio, God he'd missed the bastard, the meeting in China had gotten nowhere and only managed to piss him off. Now he was home, tired and smelly as he was, he could relax. 

It was Antonio that instigated the kiss, it wasn't anything lustful or intense, it was nice. Their noses smooshed against each others face, and their chapped lips slid together, it wasn't so much a kiss as them just pressing their faces together. It didn't matter though, they both were smiling into the kiss anyways. Lovino had his arms wrapped around Antonio's shoulders and Antonio had his arms tightly wound around Lovino's waist. They both pulled away with a smile, resting their foreheads against one another's, Antonio hummed. 

"You should take a shower, and a nap." Antonio said breaking the silence and pulling his head away. 

"Shower? Defiantly. Nap? No way, I didn't travel all this way to sleep on your couch while you watched the television, we should do something." 

"Then we can nap together, it's almost siesta time anyways!"

"Antonio, it's only-"

"Anytime is siesta time mi corazón." 

"Yeah whatever, just let me put my bags in the room and I'll get in the shower." Antonio followed Lovino around as he went back downstairs and got his bags, helping him carry some of course, and depositing them into the room. When Lovino walked towards the master bathroom he looked back at his lover expectantly.

"Lovino, you and I both know that if I get in that shower, you will not come out any cleaner than how you went in."

"Suit yourself Spagna." Antonio smiled when Lovino blushed and closed the door. He didn't move from where he was standing in the room until the water started running. He was still contemplating whether or not he could sneak in, but he knew it was a bad idea.

Instead he went downstairs and arranged the couch for a perfect siesta. He got his best blankets and pillows and arranged them, very well he might add. He thought about changing clothes, but his loose grey sweatpants and old white T-Shirt would do. Deciding there was nothing better to he got himself comfortable and started channel surfing, after landing it on a local news station he watched absentmindedly.

He must've fallen asleep because next thing he knew Lovino was carefully lifting the blanket off of him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his small Italian.

"Lovi, it's okay c'mere." He said, voice thick with sleep. He didn't get an actual response other than Lovino getting under the blanket and cuddling up against his chest, tangling their legs together. Antonio ran his fingers through the Italians hair and rubbed his back in soothing circles. 

Lovi was asleep almost immediately, you could tell by the way he was softly snoring. Antinio hummed an old Spanish lullaby from when Lovi was younger and tried to adjust himself and Romano so that when they both woke up they wouldn't be sore. Around the time Lovino began full on drooling on Antonio's neck, Spain closed his eyes again. He fell back into a comfortable sleep sol thereafter thanks to the combined efforts of his warm lover and his comfy couch.


End file.
